Persons suffering from physical maladies often experience great difficulty getting up from a chair well as lowering themselves into a chair. For example, arthritics, and persons having back and leg ailments, cannot easily flex their knees and initiate movements towards the standing or sitting position.
The problems to which this invention addresses itself have been most commonly solved with electric recliner chairs. Having motorized power available, it is an easy thing to add what is termed an "elevating seat". In addition to being expensive, chairs employing electric motor power generally also are designed in the cushioned easy-chair style, and to the knowledge of the inventor, are available only as an adjunct to the reclining feature. Not everyone who desires a occupant-assisting chair also wishes an easy chair and not disabilities.
Other chairs which have occupant-assisting features include those which employ hydraulic rams, extending arms which the occupant pulls or pushes in order to move the seat up or down with his body, and spring assisted chairs. Such devices are generally of benefit to one requiring such assistance. However, the hydraulic approach, like its electric powered counter part is expensive and subject to breakdown. Those with pull bars are suitable only for users having adequate strength in their arms and shoulders, and the spring assisted chairs are difficult to adjust for the different sizes and weights of users.